a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rail suitable for use in covering as a dust cover a rail, along which a slider of a passive seat belt system is allowed to slide, to avoid exposure of an inner surface of the rail and also to a process for the production of the same.
b) Description of the Related Art
In a passive seat belt system, a slider is guided along a rail mounted on a roof-side of a vehicle. The rail defines a slot through which a slider extends, so that the interior of the rail is visible through the slot. To cover the slot of the rail, lips are usually provided.
Since the slider is caused to slide along the slot of the rail, the lip is made of a flexible material (e.g., rubber) so that the lip may be flexed upon passage of the slider.
Unpleasant noise and surface abrasion therefore occur when the slider slides on the lip.